Deedless
by Tayanita
Summary: Una mala caída puede hacer que todo cambie. Mikasa pierde la movilidad en las piernas tras una expedición, y a raíz de esto, rechaza las cosas que antes acogía con los brazos abiertos. Eren sabe que ha perdido la voluntad de luchar, cosa que no está dispuesto a aceptar tan fácilmente. EreMika. Posible EROTISMO. Narrado por varios personajes.
1. Derrotada

**EREN**

 _Los he buscado con la mirada durante casi diez minutos, y se me hace demasiado extraño no encontrarlos._

 _No están entre la multitud de soldados, he analizado cada cara, pero no encuentro ni a Mikasa, ni a Armin. A pesar de que no somos más de cincuenta personas, me siento como si estuviera buscando una aguja en un pajar._

 _La ansiedad me invade al pensar en el único lugar en el que no he mirado: las carretas de los heridos. Soldados inconscientes, con miembros cercenados y casi moribundos se hacinan en ellas, con el único consuelo de no haber acabado en el estómago de un maldito titán. ¿Y si ellos están ahí?_

 _O peor: ¿Y si no lo están?_

 _Mientras todos se preparan para emprender el viaje hacia las murallas, yo sigo buscando._

 _—¡Eren! —escucho una voz muy familiar._

 _—Armin —Me giro para encontrarme cara a cara con mi mejor amigo, que luce cansado, con varias gotas de sudor surcándole la cara y el rostro manchado de tierra._

 _Sus ojos azules me escrutan por un segundo, con intranquilidad._

 _—Es Mikasa —dice—, ella..._

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde la expedición, dos semanas en las que todo se ha vuelto diferente. Es increíble la rapidez con la que las cosas cambian, es... apabullante. Un día te estás despidiendo de tu hijo, y al otro, su superior te entrega sus restos mortales; un día tu madre te está dando la murga, y al otro, por fuerzas que escapan a tu control, estás llorando su muerte.

Un día caminas.

Al siguiente estás empotrado en la cama.

Con mi mente nublada por estos pensamientos, abro la puerta de la enfermería, haciendo que las bisagras chirríen. Y la miró.

—Hola —saludo, casi en un susurro. Todavía me cuesta adaptarme a la escena que tengo ante mí— ¿Cómo... Cómo te encuentras?

La Mikasa que contemplo, no es para nada la de hace catorce días.

No es la que conocía.

Su cabello está despeinado, desordenado, algunos mechones le caen por la cara. Sus ojos, caídos y vacíos, se ven opacados por unas notorias ojeras negruzcas. Pero, lo que más resalta, es la falta de la fuerza que suele, _o solía,_ emanar. Luce... débil. Mikasa Ackerman luce débil, derrotada y sin ganas de hablar.

Ni siquiera me mira.

A penas habla desde que despertó, solamente pronuncia unas cuántos monosílabos cuando el médico le pregunta algo. Se mantiene sumida en un profundo silencio, mientras observa algún punto de la manta que cubre sus piernas.

Tomo asiento en el taburete junto a la cama, y dejo la bufanda roja, lavada y remendada, al borde de la cama.

—Ten —digo, un tanto incómodo por su mutis—. La tela estaba fatal, pero Sasha ha conseguido zurcirla y...

—Llévatela —replica, seca.

Mi boca se cierra al instante. La primera palabra que me ha dirigido, es tan fría que podría congelar la más ardiente de las piras. Si el tono empleado para hablar ya me ha dejado callado, el significado me ha dado el golpe de gracia, pues Mikasa acaba de renegar de la bufanda que lleva, o llevaba, casi siempre. Por alguna razón, no quiere aceptarla, la ha rechazado sin titubear.

—Vete —continúa, lanzándome una mirada muerta—. Quiero estar sola.

La calma en su voz es la misma de siempre, pero puedo discernir un pequeñísimo matiz de rabia contenida. Tengo la sensación de que, si intento algo más, ese punto de ira _estallará_.

—Mikasa...

 _"Hay que darle tiempo, es difícil asimilar algo como eso."_

Las palabras de Armin reverberan en mi mente, haciéndome reflexionar. A todos nos cuesta asimilar que ella no puede ponerse en pie, que sus piernas están inertes. Mikasa corría más que ninguno, saltaba más alto que nadie y podía batirse con el capitán Levi, pero ahora...

Cojo la bufanda, aún sigo sin creerme que la haya rechazado con tanta contundencia. Me levanto con lentitud, esperando, quizás, a que me detenga y reclame la tela roja, por lo menos. Nada de eso sucede, y abandono la estancia, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo.

En el pasillo, estático, sostengo una vieja bufanda que antaño me perteneció, pero que ahora tiene la esencia de otra persona.

Una persona que parece haber _muerto en vida._


	2. Sinsentido

**MIKASA**

 ** _V_** _uelo, me deslizo entre los árboles con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Me veo a mí misma acabando con un titán tras otro, como si fuera una simple espectadora de una obra de teatro; mato, sin expresión en mi rostro, cuando la sangre caliente de esos seres me salpica, no me inmuto._

 _La adrenalina recorre cada fibra de mi cuerpo, la sangre me hierve, mi corazón late tan fuerte que lo siento palpitar en mi pecho. Estoy haciendo una masacre en un bosque de árboles más altos que los gigantes, con copas tan frondosas que impiden ver el sol; estoy haciendo una verdadera carnicería. Los cuerpos de los enemigos caen a mi paso, evaporándose paulatinamente._

 _Mis cinco sentidos están puestos en la batalla; doy todo de mí, en cada grácil movimiento. Y parece que soy invencible, que nada puede pararme, pero no es así._

 _Todos los pájaros aterrizan._

 _O los derriban._

 _Un coloso excéntrico agarra una de las cuerdas del equipo, sacando el gancho del tronco al que estaba anclada. Pierdo el equilibrio en cuestión de segundos, y me precipito hacia al suelo desde una altura considerable._

 _Cierro los ojos, aprieto los dientes y, por un momento, creo que es el final._

 _Un grito desgarrador escapa de mis labios cuando mi espalda choca contra el suelo. Un dolor intenso se expande por todo mi ser. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, levanto la cabeza y contemplo como mis piernas comienzan a resquebrajarse, cuan cristales rompiéndose, se quiebran... se convierten en la nada._

 _Me aferro a la bufanda con la poca fuerza que me queda, y mi consciencia se pierde lentamente..._

Despierto de la ensoñación sudando, muy nerviosa, aferrándome al colchón como si me fuera la vida en ello. Me siento fatal, la cabeza me duele demasiado, me pitan los oídos... Y es como si me hubiesen pisoteado en el suelo.

Necesito varios segundos para recomponerme. De nuevo, he vuelto a soñar con ese aciago momento. Es la tercera vez que sucede. Más que un sueño, diría que es un recuerdo que mi mente se encarga de hacerme ver mientras me hallo en el plano onírico. Es una pesadilla real, ocurrida en la última expedición, hace... ¿Dos semanas y media? No lo sé con certeza, he perdido la noción del tiempo en esta maldita cama...

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando ya con normalidad.

La puerta se abre unos minutos después, dejando ver a una persona que conozco.

Es Armin.

—Hola, Mikasa —Hace un esfuerzo por sonreír—. Te he traído la comida.

Me recuesto contra la cabecera, y empiezo a comer la sopa de verduras que descansa en la bandeja sobre mis muslos.

Armin, sentado en el taburete, me observa con un silencio que no tarda en romper.

—A-Ayer Eren vino a verte, ¿no? —Detengo el recorrido de la cuchara hacia mi boca al escuchar ese nombre—. Oye, Mikasa...

"Sé lo que me vas a decir, Armin, eres como un libro abierto", razono. "Eren, la bufanda, mi estado..."

Lo dejo hablar, mas me mantengo en un mutismo absoluto, mirándolo de soslayo.

—Él te trajo _tu_ bufanda... ¿Por qué no la quieres? —pregunta con un hilo de voz, inocente y algo cohibido, tratando el tema con pinzas.

¿La respuesta? Es demasiado evidente, al menos para mí. Armin es una persona que gusta de dialogar, pero él, siendo tan inteligente y perceptivo, seguramente sabe interpretar mi silencio y leer la respuesta en mis ojos: no puedo andar, estoy incapacitada de la cintura para abajo, mis piernas a penas sirven, estoy empotrada en una cama y las posibilidades de que pueda volver a tenerme en pie, según el médico, son muy pocas. Prácticamente, no hay posibilidad.

La respuesta es que estoy amargada.

Quiero cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir...

Y si los abro, que sea haciendo sentadillas, o dándole cien vueltas al cuartel.

No quiero estar en este lecho, que es mi ataúd, aunque sé que me espera una larga temporada en él.

Armin se rasca el brazo, incómodo.

—Lo siento si te he molestado...

— _No_ —respondo, sorprendiéndolo—. No te disculpes, Armin.

Mi amigo se destensa un poco al oír mi voz.

—Mikasa —pronuncia, y lo miro fijamente—. El médico ha dicho que hay una posibilidad de que vuelvas a... a andar, con rehabilitación. Es una posibilidad, y por muy pequeña que sea, tal vez deberías...

Suelto un suave suspiro que lo hace detenerse, creo que comprende que no deseo hablar de ese tema por el momento. Le devuelvo la bandeja, y le agradezco secamente.

—Gracias por traerme la comida, Armin.

El rubio se queda estático por un momento.

—De nada —reacciona, levantándose—. Hasta luego.

De nuevo en soledad, medito acerca de mi actual situación. Cuando me llevé el golpe en la espalda, mis piernas perdieron su movilidad. No puedo andar. Por supuesto que hay soldados que han sufrido mi misma lesión; algunos no han vuelto a andar, y otros lo han conseguido, pero siempre con un bastón de por medio y la consecuencia de tener que abandonar la Legión.

Quizás, tras mucho esfuerzo, yo pueda volver a caminar. No puede saberse.

Pero jamás a luchar.

Y todo el entrenamiento de estos años, siento que ha sido para nada.

No puedo _luchar_ , ni _proteger_ a nadie.

Ya no valgo para nada.


	3. Puede que sí, puede que no

**EREN**

—¡Eh, Jaeger, céntrate de una puta vez! —oigo la voz de Jean, lejana y distante, aunque lo tengo frente a mí, exasperado.

Llevo toda la mañana en el limbo, abstraído del mundo, sumido en algún rincón de mi mente. Debo concentrarme en el entrenamiento, pero no soy capaz ni de ponerme en posición de combate, lo que no ha pasado desapercibido para el cara de caballo. Creo que mi perenne distracción lo tiene harto.

Lo molesta involuntariamente, y... eso me gusta bastante.

Su única manera de hacerme regresar a la realidad es dándome una patada que me hace caer de culo al suelo.

—¡Idiota! —En el suelo, con mis espesas cejas fruncido y mi lengua afilada para empezar una pelea verbal, que seguramente desemboque en una física, fulmino a Kirstein con la mirada.

Mi eterno rival también parece querer destruirme con la vista pero, en cuestión de unos segundos, su expresión se suaviza. Jean no es así; es un pendenciero cuando se trata de mí, y mucho más si el capitán Levi nos empareja para entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Su mirada apunta hacia mi cuello, en el cual llevo enroscada la bufanda.

—A todos nos tiene descolocados lo que le ha pasado —Sus palabras, entonadas con su tono entre aburrido y malhumorado, me asombran. Es como si me hubiese leído la mente—. Mira, tonto suicida, está claro que Mikasa no está pasando por su mejor momento, tan malo que ni siquiera quiere esa dichosa bufanda tuya. Y eso te tiene ensimismado.

Los demás nos han comenzado a ver. _"Vaya, Jean ha derribado a Eren",_ he escuchado decir a Connei.

Por una vez en mi vida, por una vez, debo darle la razón a Jean. No rindo como debería rendir porque, como es comprensible, no puedo evitar pensar en Mikasa y un su peliaguda situación. Es mi amiga y estoy preocupado, ¿de acuerdo? Ha rechazado la bufanda, la que le di el mismo día que nos conocimos, la misma que ahora yo llevo porque no sé qué hacer con ella.

—Mocoso, levanta del suelo —me ordena el capitán Levi—. Venga, haraganes, ¡dejad de meteros en lo que no os atañe y seguid entrenando!

* * *

Aquí, de nuevo, como un tonto, me debato entre abrir la puerta de la enfermería o no. Decidir entre girar un pomo o no jamás ha sido tan complicado.

La última vez que vine, aprovechando uno de los pocos ratos que tengo libres, Mikasa no quiso saber nada de mí. Taciturna, lacónica, vacía. Así es como estaba, y supongo que seguirá igual.

—Esto es una mierda —escucho su voz, alta y frustrada. ¿Está hablando sola?

Abro la puerta abruptamente. Ella se tapa la cara con las manos, lo que me impide ver su rostro. ¿Es esta la Mikasa de ahora en adelante? Me niego a tener que verla en una cama el resto de su vida, en algún hospital para veteranos. O, en el mejor de los casos, andará con un gayado o unas muletas.

Acercándome con lentitud, pienso en lo que voy a decir.

—Creí haber dejado claro que quiero estar sola —replica de mala gana.

—Mikasa, mírame.

—Que te vayas.

Hastiado, la cojo por las muñecas, bruscamente, con lo que logro ver su cara. Sus ojos están rojos, señal de que ha estado llorando hace no mucho. Aflojo mi agarre, sin despegar mis dedos de su piel.

—Sé que no quieres ver a nadie, pero te pido que me escuches —Hago una pausa—. No puedes seguir así, tienes que aceptar que puede que vuelvas a andar o puede que no.

—No lo entiendes. Tú no puedes entenderme —gruñe—. Esto va más allá de mis piernas.

Jamás su ceño tan fruncido, su nariz tan arrugada. La incipiente rabia en su voz, su lengua preparada para cortarme.

—Ya no valgo para nada —Apreta los dientes, frustrada—. ¿Sabes lo que se siente al no poder levantarte de la cama? ¿Sabes lo patético que es no poder ir sola al baño? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es mirate las piernas... y sentir que son sólo dos apéndices inútiles? —Los labios le oscilan, mientras sus ojos reparan en mí, absorbiéndome en una espiral.

Me siento como un titán siendo rebanado en mil pedazos.

—Tienes razón: no sé lo que se siente —Suelto sus muñecas, cayendo en la cuenta de que las he apretado demasiado brusco. Uno de los dos debe mantener la calma, y por una vez, ese voy a ser yo—. No me has dejado terminar —continúo, retomando uno de mis diálogos anteriores—. Acepta que puede que vuelvas a andar o puede que no... Que puede que sí, o puede que no. Y que tú, siempre serás excepcional en ambos casos.


End file.
